A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 11
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudelaires go to New York to live with their new guardian, they discover the world of magic.


**I don't own any characters. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Handler and Netflix. Doctor Strange belongs to the MCU.**

* * *

It was sunny day in New York City, everyone was going about their day and no one noticed the black car driving down the street. In the backseat of car were Violet, Klaus and Sunny Baudelaire, they were going to meet their new guardian. As Klaus and Sunny were looking out the window, Violet asked the driver, Mr. Poe "What's our guardian's name again?"

"I believe his name is Doctor Stephen Strange." Mr. Poe replied before he added "I know, it's an unusual surname isn't it?"

"What kind of doctor is he?" Klaus interjected as he looked away from the window.

Mr. Poe then paused for a moment before he added "He _was_ a surgeon before the accident."

"Accident? What accident?" Violet questioned carefully.

Once again, Mr. Poe paused before he added "It was night and he made the mistake of texting while driving on a mountain . Sadly he crashed his car off the mountain and ruined the use of his hands and could never be a surgeon again."

Upon hearing that, all three Baudelaires felt sorry for Stephan and they haven't even met the man yet. Then it dawned on Klaus that if Stephen lost the use of his hands, then he couldn't be a surgeon anymore. The 12 year boy interjected with "What happened to him if can't use his hands? Does he have a different job now?"

Mr. Poe became quiet again before he answered "Yes, he can never return to his life as a doctor, however, he found a different job of some kind."

Feeling curious, Violet added "What is it?"

Before Mr. Poe could answer her question, his pulled up to an old building.

"We're here." Mr. Poe stated as he parked the car in front of the building. As the Baudelaires got out of the car, they felt a funny feeling as they looked at the building. Almost as it was hiding something. Then, almost as if by magic, the doors opened by themselves.

"Okay, this is getting too weird." Klaus whispered to Violet, nodded in agreement.

"I know, this looks a little strange, but I'm sure it's just the wind or an echo." Mr. Poe said in a reassuring manner as he stepped inside the building.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny exchanged worried glances with each other. They couldn't believe that Mr. Poe would think the doors opening by themselves is nothing in a world where aliens and monsters walked among them.

Feeling worried for Mr. Poe, the Baudelaires followed him inside the building. As they stepped inside, Violet, Klaus and Sunny noticed that there were lots of strange and ancient artifacts all around the walls and many rooms. As all three Baudelaire siblings continued to look around with awe, they suddenly heard a deep ask "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Violet, Klaus, Sunny and Mr. Poe spun around to see a man in a cape floating down the stairs towards.

Mr. Poe let out several frightened coughs as he begged "Please don't hurt me! I'm only looking for a Doctor Strange!"

Upon hearing those words, the floating man flew closer to them as he said "How do you know that name?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny could see that the man had dark brown hair, pale skin, light blue eyes and a small beard around his mouth. He also wore a weird looking necklace. It was shaped like a golden eye with a glowing emerald in the center.

Then the Baudelaires were brought out of their thoughts as they heard Mr. Poe say "He was one of the candidates of Mr. and Mrs. Baudelaire to become the guardian of their children."

"What?" was all a stunned Doctor Strange could say.

 _Who would want to leave their children with me? Were their parents former patients of mine? Why would they leave their kids to me without telling it about it or even asking me first?_ The sorcerer thought to himself. Then the former doctor was pulled out of his thoughts as Violet asked "We were told that he was here, do you know where we can find him?"

Doctor Strange gave the group a playful smirk as he answered with "You're staring right at him."

At once, Mr. Poe fell back in shock as Violet and Klaus let out gasps of disbelief. Only Sunny grinned and clapped at the revelation.

 _I never understood children._ A confused Strange thought to himself.

Then Mr. Poe got up and ran out the door as fast he could before getting into his car and driving off.

 _What a jerk!_ Doctor Strange thought to himself before turning his attention to the children.

Not knowing what else to do, Doctor Strange said "Come with me."

* * *

Sometime later, the Baudelaires were sitting in the kitchen eating snacks as Doctor Strange was looking through a book of some kind.

"What type of book is that?" Violet wondered as she turned towards her brother.

Klaus was about to explain when the Doctor said "It's a hospital record of all the patients that I ever treated before…"

Doctor Strange paused for a moment before he continued with "Anyway, that was a long time ago. Tell me something about yourselves?"

Violet was the first to speak up with "I like to invent things."

"I like to read." Klaus added, before Sunny could say what she liked to do, Doctor Strange interrupted with "What kinds of books do you like to read?"

"All kinds, books of law, historical books and even books of rare and unusual medical illnesses…" Klaus started to say, but Doctor Strange interrupted with "I was a surgeon, though I did know some doctors that diagnosed illnesses."

"What kind of illnesses did you learn about?" Klaus wondered.

 _He's quite the curious fellow isn't he?_ The doctor turned sorcerer thought to himself. In some ways, this young boy reminded Doctor Strange of himself, they were both curious about the world around them.

Then the doctor's thoughts were interrupted as Violet asked "Excuse me? Doctor Strange? Are you okay, sir?"

The Doctor blinked as he realized that the Baudelaires were looking at him with worry.

"I'm fine, I was just thinking. That's all." Doctor Strange assured them "Anyway, would you like to take a tour of the place or see some magic tricks?" He added.

"Can we see the rest of your house?" Klaus asked.

Doctor Strange let out a chuckle in spite of himself as he said "Actually, this isn't really my place. I just guard it."

"Guard it? From who?" Violet wondered.

"Those who would wish our world harm." The Doctor answered.

"Like Loki, Those Aliens who attacked New York and that robot guy who destroyed a country?" Klaus questioned.

"No, the threats I deal with are more...mystical or n nature." Doctor Strange explained to his new...wards.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny all exchanged looks of disbelief. Mystical? He had to be joking right?

Almost as if he could read their minds, Doctor Strange smiled as his cloak flew off his shoulders!

All three Baudelaires let out gaps of shock and disbelief as the clock flew towards them, Stephen Strange couldn't help but chuckle at their reactions. It reminded him of how he first discovered magic.

"This is the cloak of levitation." The sorcerer explained as the clock flew around the amazed children. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you guys." He added upon seeing the worried expressions on the Baudelaires faces.

"The cloak's a he?" Violet questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"I assume it's a he." Doctor Strange replied.

"How did you discover magic?" Klaus inquired.

Doctor Strange let out a sad sigh before he said "I discovered magic when I was looking for a way to fix my hands."

Suddenly, the Baudelaires recalled that Mr. Poe said that their new guardian had been in an accident. Did that accident do something to his hands?

Once again, the doctor left the Baudelaires wondering if he could read their minds as he said "Yes, I was in a car accident and damaged my hands so badly they couldn't stop shaking, I was so desperate to fix my hands I was willing to do anything. Then I heard about a man named Jonathan Pangborn who was in an accident that damaged his back but somehow was able to not only get the use of his legs back but was able to return to a normal life again. So I tracked him down and asked him how he did it. He told me that he went to a place in Nepal where he learned to how to heal his body through this person called the Ancient one."

 _The Ancient One?_ Both Violet and Klaus thought to themselves as Sunny said "Be-Be." Which meant "What kind of name is that?"

"I don't know what her real name was, I never thought to ask before she...passed away." Doctor Strange replied in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry. Were the two of you close?" Violet asked.

"She was a good teacher and a good friend." Doctor Strange answered. "If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have gotten the use of my hands back, become the sorcerer and a better man than I used to be." He added.

"What were you like before you got into magic?" Klaus wondered.

A rare look of shame appeared on the doctor's face as he said "I was arrogant and thought everything was about me."

"You couldn't have been that bad." Violet stated.

The sorcerer gave her a sad look as he said "Yes, I was showed off my medical skills in front of my co-workers just to make them look bad and when my hands were damaged, I was so caught up in my own self pity that I didn't realize how much my ex-girlfriend cared for me…"

"Wait, you had an ex-girlfriend?" Klaus interrupted before he added "What was her name and what was she like?"

A bittersweet nostalgic smile appeared on the sorcerer's face as he answered "Her name was Christine and she was beautiful and kind. That's what attracted me to her and we went on a few dates before we became a couple. Then things fell apart between us and we broke up, but still remained friends until I pushed her away with my selfish behavior."

"Do you miss her?" Violet wondered.

"I do, but I hope that she's happy with her life and has found someone more worthy of her then I am." Stephen Strange answered.

Just before the Baudelaires could continue to ask questions, a light began to flash above them.

* * *

"What's going on? Is that some kind of alarm?" Klaus asked fearfully as he and his sisters huddled themselves closer to each other.

"Yes, It's an alarm that is meant to detect those who wish to bring harm to this place." Doctor Strange explained as he began to walk towards a pool of water. Feeling curious, the Baudelaires decided to follow the sorcerer and look over his shoulder. In the water, they could see Count Olaf and his troupe disguise themselves as they began to look for the building where they and Doctor Strange were staying.

"It's Olaf!" Violet and Klaus cried at once, Before Violet turned to Doctor Strange and asked "How is this poss...oh right magic."

Doctor Strange smiled at her before he replied "Bingo and I know just the perfect solution for these guys."

He waved his right arm in a circle at the pool of water and a circle of light appeared underneath Olaf and his troupe's feet. They barely had time to wonder what was going on before they suddenly fell into the hole. With a wave of his hand, Doctor Strange closed the portal and the image of the street disappeared from the pool.

"What did you do them?" Klaus wondered in amazement.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. They'll just keep falling forever." Doctor Strange assured the Baudelaires before he changed the subject with "Now, who wants dinner?"

However, the Baudelaires were too caught off guard by the fact that Doctor Strange would have Olaf and his troupe keep falling forever. Yes, they were bad people, but still!

Violet was the first to speak up with "Isn't having them fall forever is a bit much?"

A look of confusion appeared on the sorcerer's face as he said "I thought that you would be happy that the man who haunted your nightmares would finally be getting some punishment at last."

"We are, But we just wanted to see him and his troupe go to jail, not have them trapped in a fate worse than death." Klaus explained.

Doctor Strange's expression soften as he said "Alright, I'll drop them off in jail for you." With he waved his hand and the images of Olaf and his troupe still falling appeared in the pool. Doctor Strange did another wave and a golden circle appeared below them, Olaf and his troupe fell through it and they landed in a jail cell.

Once they were in jail, Doctor Strange turned towards the Baudelaires and said "They are nice and safe in jail. They also won't bother you ever again."

Then he changed the subject "What would you guys like for dinner?"

* * *

Sometime later, Doctor Strange, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were sitting around a table eating dinner. A very healthy dinner consisting of a kale salad, some celery and carrots sticks.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Violet asked as she took a bite of her carrots sticks.

"When I lived in Nepal, a great many people who lived there were vegan and it grew on me." Doctor Strange explained as he ate some salad. "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"No." Klaus and his older sister replied as they ate some salad.

As the continued to eat their dinner, a bald Chinese man suddenly entered the room.

"Strange, Who are these children and what are they doing here in the Sanatorium?" He asked.

 _I could ask you the same question._ Violet thought to herself as she eyed the new comer.

Doctor Strange soon interrupted her thoughts with "Violet, Klaus and Sunny, this is my friend Wong. We met in Nepal. Wong, this is Violet, Klaus and Sunny. Apparently, I'm their new guardian."

"When did this happen?" a surprised Wong asked.

"To honest, I have no idea." The Doctor turned sorcerer replied. "I'm still trying to figure out how this happen. I never even met Bertrand and Beatrice when they were alive, they weren't even former patients of mine." He added.

"Wait a minute, why would our parents leave us in the care of someone they have never met?" A confused and scared Klaus wondered as he and his sisters stopped eating dinner as they looked at both Doctor Strange and Wong.

Upon seeing the frightened looks on the Baudelaire siblings faces, Doctor Strange quickly said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you. I promise you guys I'll do everything in my power to find out why your parents left you guys in my care."

* * *

That night, Doctor Strange has sent the Baudelaires to bed as he and Wong continued to find out more about Bertrand and Beatrice. All they could find out was that they were apart of a secret organization of some kind and that they were distant cousins.

"Maybe that's why they left the children in their care." Wong offered.

"Yes, but that doesn't explain how the head of their estate knew how to find this place." Doctor Strange wondered.

"Hmmm…" was all Wong could say. With that he opened a nearby spell book as he began to read through it, Wong said "Maybe one of them had the gift of magic just like us."

Now that Strange thought about it, maybe it made someone. What if one of them somehow knew that Strange would take residence in this building and wanted him to look after their children in case anything happened to them.

 _But why would they leave their kids to me? Aside from the fact that I'm related to them. Besides I never even met them before they died nor am I good with kids._ Stephen Strange thought to himself.

"I think you're much better with children then you realize." Wong spoke up.

"What makes you say that?" The Doctor turned sorcerer asked.

"You asked them about themselves and shared a little bit about yourself them. You protected them from their stalker by placing him and his crew in jail where they belong and you conjured up dinner for them just like a good parent would." Wong replied.

"That's how you're supposed to act around around kids." Doctor Strange stated in a dismissive tone.

"But that's how you're supposed to interact with kids." Doctor Strange replied.

"You could've just as easily thrown them out into the street, tell Mr. Poe to take them away and find a different guardian for them or worse turn them over to their stalker." Wong stated.

"I would never put a child in danger! Never!" Strange cried out. Horrified by the thought of turning over the Baudelaires to their stalker.

"That's what makes you a good man." Wong stated with a rare smile.

 _You give me to much credit._ Doctor Strange thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in their new bedroom, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were going over what happened earlier that day.

"Can you believe that Doctor Strange is a wizard?" Violet asked.

"It's so hard to believe." Klaus agreed before he added "Even in a world where gods and aliens exist."

At once, the three siblings looked at each other before they burst out into laughter.

"Oh, the world we live in." Violet muttered with amusement.

"Still, I wish the Avengers were still together and they could've saved our parents." Klaus lamented as the mood of the Baudelaires became grim.

"Do you think that Olaf and the others will try to break out of jail?" Violet wondered.

"De pie." Sunny stated. Which meant "I hope not."

"Anyway, let's not dwell on that. Let's get to sleep and think about the adventures we're going to have with Doctor Strange." Klaus segested.

"Yeah." Violet agreed before she added "Shouldn't we be going to sleep now?"

"We need to be awake in case Doctor Strange comes to our room to tell what he has learned about our parents and if he's related to our parents." Klaus reminded his sisters.

"Nu wa." Sunny replied. Which meant "You guys stay awake. I'm going to bed. I'm tired."

With that, the youngest of the Baudelaires pulled the blankets around herself, closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.

Violet and Klaus silently giggled at the sight of the sleeping Sunny. She was always so cute when she was sleeping and then there was a knock at the door. The older Baudelaire siblings looked up at the door as Doctor Strange said "May I come in?"

"Sure, but you must whisper. Sunny's asleep." Violet explained softly.

"Sure." Doctor Strange whispered as he quietly opened the door. As he entered the room he whispered "I found out that your mother is a distant cousin of mine and that she may have possessed magical abilities."

At once, both Violet and Klaus were stunned and they quickly went outside the bedroom and shut the door behind them as they both let out cries of "What?! How is this possible?!"

Doctor Strange gave both Violet and Klaus an amused smile as he said "I reacted the same way when the ancient One performed magic on me."

"Does this mean that we may have magical abilities too?" Klaus inquired.

The Doctor turned sorcerer became quiet for a moment before he replied "I don't know, but you can learn it."

"How can we learn magic?" Violet wandered.

"How did you guys become so good at inventing and reading?" Doctor Strange asked Violet and Klaus.

"Years of practice." Klaus answered as the Doctor turned Sorcerer said "In the words of the Ancient one "Exactly." Now, I think it's time for you guys to go to bed. I'll test you tomorrow."

"Good night." Violet and Klaus replied as they went back into their new bedroom, tucked themselves in bed and went to sleep dreaming of the kinds of tests they would be taking and the kinds of adventures they would be having with their new guardian, Doctor Stephan Strange.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
